


挂件K

by super_feb



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_feb/pseuds/super_feb
Summary: 仅仅是个挂件吗？
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	挂件K

人多多少少会有些收集癖，收集些特定的东西，即使外人并不理解这东西的收藏价值。比如街上卖天使娃娃的店一发售新款就会排起长队；比如自己弟弟拥有一大叠游戏卡片；再比如自家堂哥则是平光镜爱好者。

忍足谦也最为人熟知的收集爱好是橡皮擦。“上课时总喜欢用奇怪的橡皮擦擦啊擦”是他同班同学兼好友给他的评价。虽然大家不明白谦也对橡皮擦这股狂热的劲儿从何而来，但都饶有兴趣地欣赏他带来的不同的橡皮擦。

太过耀眼的东西就会掩盖其他的光芒。当所有人的注意都放在谦也的橡皮擦上时，往往会忽略了谦也的另一项收集爱好。

不是只有女生才会在包上挂一大堆挂件。忍足谦也也会这样做，他会挂在书包上、笔袋上、手机上……，只不过他挂的倒不是夸张的小玩偶，只是个普通的字母K。

“给自己的东西增加点辨识度，丢了就容易找回来。”他总是这样向好奇的人解释道。鉴于国中的学生多多少少会丢三落四以及谦也大大咧咧的性格，别人也自然地接受了这个理由。

“哇，谦也，你这个挂件好好看啊。”某天，他的好友凑到他面前，盯着他笔袋上新挂上的字母K。  
“哦，谢谢。”好友与自己的距离如此近，即使看到的是他的头发也让谦也不禁脸红，因为他还闻到了好友洗发水的味道。  
“这个在哪里买的呀，我也想买个。”好友不好意思地对他笑道，“之前在图书馆又和人把笔袋拿混了，绕了一大圈才换回来。”  
他一直是教科书式的人物，连笔袋都那么“教科书”，谦也心想。  
“就在不远的文具店，要不今天回家路上带你去趟？”  
“好哦，麻烦你了。”好友依旧一脸不好意思。  
才不麻烦呢。

“哇，谦也，这里有好多不同字母欸。”好友一脸惊喜。  
“是啊是啊，这里东西可齐了，还有我喜欢的蜥蜴橡皮呢。”  
“不过，谦也为什么只喜欢买K啊，为什么不把姓也买了或者把名字缩写买全呢？”  
“我要是买姓，O和K组成OK倒还行，万一KO了不就惨了吗？另外，我名字缩写可是KY啊！”  
“抱歉抱歉，我还没想到这点。”虽是道歉，好友却笑出了声。  
不过谦也没有生气，他从来不会对这个人生气。

\- 其实啊，你知道吗？我从国二起才开始收集字母K的挂件，因为那时你开始叫我“谦也”了。  
\- “谦也，我们的目标是全国。”我和你不再是竞争的关系，而是相互激励，携手共进。  
\- 你对我说那句话的那天，我立刻买了一个字母K的挂件，既是纪念我们合作的优胜，又是纪念你叫我名字的时刻。  
\- 不论紧张、伤心或是喜悦，从你口中喊出的“谦也”总会令我安心，我实在是太依赖你说出这个名字了。  
\- 即使晨礼，上课，午饭，部活，放学路都在一起，但还是远远不够。想回家后也与你在一起，写作业时也同你在一起，周末躺在床上看漫画时也想要你在身边……每时每刻都想要见到你。  
\- K不仅仅是Kenya，还是Kura。

谦也看着认真挑选挂件的那个人，很想冲上去把心中所想的都告诉他。而终究是无法做到。

“好啦，我挑好了。”好友举着挂件向谦也展示。  
“什么嘛，挑了这么久也就挑了一个。”谦也看着好友举着的那个字母K，与他笔袋上的一模一样，很惊喜又不敢相信，小心翼翼地试探道“你为什么不再挑个S啊，你姓和名里都有这个字母。”  
“一个笔袋而已，没必要挂那么多。”好友挠挠头，对他笑笑。

\- 可以和你用同款了呢。


End file.
